Twilight Kate's Reflections
by Eternity Wing
Summary: This is the prolouge leading to the reflections of Kate after her death.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE**

It was all over- for now at least- Kate thought. A cool summers breeze ruffled her shoulder length chocolate ocean. She relaxed her slender body;as relaxed as she could be while still on high alert. Her navy NCIS jacket hugged her body,keeping her warm. She was glad she had it. It may have been sunny but up here it was absolutely freezing. She may have been lax although she had the eyes of hawk; a hawk with perfect eyesight!

The smooth concrete roof sighed in relief; it hated bullets. Noisy,nasty, notorious, speeding buggers. It hated fighting,after the awful commotion between the banks and contractors when it was being built. This high rise warehouse was a pacifist. The walls preventing suicide seekers were worried though. Extreemly worried. The clouds in the sapphire sky darkened. They could see what no one else could. The pacifist had become a trap;enemies lurked run every corner. Beside Kate, Tony gave a sigh of relief. He was as tall as a giraffe and as charming as a cat. His spiky fudge hair bobbed in the wind. His trademark grin sneaked across his face. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Kate noticed danger…

Her secret service instincts kicked in. Kate didn't think; all that mattered now was protecting Gibbs. She flung herself between Gibbs and the bullet. The evil snickering bullet drove into her lower ribcage. Kate fell lifelessly to the ground. She heard the shots fired at the terrorist. Was it Tony or Gibbs shooting? She didn't know. She heard Tony's sleazy solemn voice break out a whisper,"Kate."

Horror and mind numbing grief clouded his brain. Kate was gone. He gazed at her fondly. He felt as if he had been punched. Gibbs didn't pause. He knelt down quickly and tore the zip of her jacket open. Kate's eyes shot open. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Kate was wearing a bullet proof vest. Gibbs helped Kate up. "Thanks" he told her. In his blunt yet intriguing it all happened too fast for anyone to stop.

Bang!

Kate lay on the ground like a ragdoll. A red hole on her forehead. Gibbs wildly looked across the block.

"Ari" he snarled.

Meanwhile across the block..

"Sorry Katlin" a musky arabic voice whispered.

Ari walked away carrying his sniper's rifle. He didn't think about what he had just done.


	2. Chapter 2

**REFLECTIONS**

Kate looked at GIbbs and Tony - tears flowed from their eyes. Beside them lay… herself. It couldn't be. She was at the other end of the rooftop. At least she thought so. She remembered a pain searing through her head. It had punched her down. That did not explain the impostor or was she the impostor. Was she some paradoxical replica of Kate. She glanced at her feet. Then she screamed. Kate was not standing on the roof; it was more floating several storeys above the ground. Kate looked up her face framed with horror. Her hand flew to her forehead like a cheetah. she felt something warm and sticky. Then she felt the hole. Kate screamed again. Then she sprinted to Tony. Everything is okay Kate thought. It was just another prank of Tony's. Kate swore she would kill him for this one. She stopped in front of him.

"Tony!" she screeched madly.

Tony walked quickly through her…Tony walked quickly through he! What paranormal prank was this. Kate walked to Gibbs. She trusted her boss to not be a part of this prank. Gibbs knelt beside the impostor.

"Gibbs,"Kate said as she tried to catch his attention.

Gibbs took no notice of her

"Gibbs," Kate repeated.

Gibbs still didn't notice her.

"Gibbs!" Kate screamed his name for a third time.

Yet still he did not see her. Kate stared at the impostor. Suddenly the revelation occurred.

She was d…de…dead. A ghost. It all made sense. The floating, Tony walking through her, no-one hearing her. She was a ghost bah from the dead to haunt the living. Although that was silly she thought. She was having a bad dream and any second now she would wake up and this horrible affair would have never happened. Kate blinked.

She was still on the rooftop. On the ground beside her lay,her body. A scarlet circle printed on her forehead. Her eyes clouded and dreamy. Kate blinked again and again. Yet she remained on the rooftop. Tears began to roll down from her eyes. She really was a ghost. Did it happen to everyone when they died. Perhaps there were others out there just like her. How would she find them. What were ghosts supposed to do anyway. Kate recalled a childhood memory: ghosts were supposed to haunt people. Who would she haunt, tony maybe or her killer.

As if by magic a silvery whisper reached her ear,"sorry Katlin"

Ari, the bastard. She had felt allured to him. There had been something about his eyes which made him immensely attractive. That didn't change anything Ari was in for one hell of a haunting.

She floated in the direction the whisper had come from. She spotted Ari's tanned and alluring face on a rooftop. He turned away frothier carryins his gun. The gun was a Kate. _Of all the cheek in the world_ thought Kate.

She willed a tile slate to hit him it did. Ari whirled round frantically. He racked his brain to find a solution. He didn't. Kate laughed. An evil twinkle in her eye. Ari slowly turned round. For a brief moment their eyes met. Ari stared at her in horror. It didn't last long. Ari ran away. He didn't realise it was only the beginning...


End file.
